


Микрофон

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Double Entendre, Euphemisms, Interviews, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Ларс подносит ко рту Свена свой микрофон.
Relationships: Lars Bender/Sven Bender
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668





	Микрофон

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.
> 
> Эвфемизмы, эвфемизмы и ещё раз эвфемизмы.

Еще никогда Свен не давал настолько откровенное интервью. С каждой фразой, вылетающей из его уст, он все больше раскрывался, выдавал все вплоть до мельчайших подробностей и совершенно этого не стеснялся.

А чего стесняться собственного брата?

Ларс подносит ко рту Свена свой микрофон.

— Пару слов о вашей работе, господин Бендер?

Микрофон настолько близко, что почти касается его губ.

— Пока что все идет своим чередом, мы постепенно зарабатываем очки. Бывает, что где-то играем слишком грубо, но так же интереснее!

Свен утопал в глубоком кресле, обливаясь потом, а кожа сидения еще сильнее нагревалась от соприкосновения с его собственной. До конца было еще далеко.

Свен смотрел на Ларса, словно в зеркало. Достаточно кривое, чтобы это не считалось самолюбованием, достаточно прямое, чтобы в воздухе витали остатки неловкости.

Этот микрофон реагировал на каждое слово Свена, каждый его вдох и выдох.

А Свен обхватил свой собственный, готовый к интервью с Ларсом.


End file.
